


Far From Home

by Maharani_Radha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance, Sarcasm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharani_Radha/pseuds/Maharani_Radha
Summary: You are a former military officer from Earth who was captured and sold to a wealthy family on Corellia. You manage to escape but said family has decided to place an enormous bounty on our head, and who better to answer that call than the best bounty hunter in the parsec, the Mandalorian.You were never meant to be more than just another job to him, and all you ever hoped for is to get back home to planet Earth. However, somewhere along the way, feelings develop, and you start to wonder if you truly want to go home at all.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've finally got my writing mojo back! I'll be updating More Than Just Binary by the end of this week, but I wrote this down a bit ago, and thought I'd go ahead and post it as a way to keep me motivated. I like working on multiple different projects! As always, let me know what you think :D

Jakku was the worst planet in the entire universe, you concluded.

Not that you had been to many planets. In fact, you could count on one hand the number of planets you had been to. But of the very few planets you had been to, it was definitely the worst. The giant ball of sand, dust, and heat sported exactly one major town, with exactly one place to get anything to eat. How the inhabitants of Jakku managed to survive was frankly, a mystery.

And unfortunately you had nobody but yourself to blame for being there.

Your escape from your captors in Corellia, while an admirable one, hadn’t been very well thought-out. It had been about seventy-percent planning and thirty-percent blind luck. The bored Twi’lek you managed to hire to get you off Corellia was only willing to take you as far as you could pay him. And considering that your former occupation was a slave to an Empire-sympathizing family, it was fair to say that money was not something you had a lot of. But the Twi’lek, thank the gods, was willing to take you somewhere and seemed glad enough for the company.

However, for some unholy reason, he had decided to make a slight detour to Jakku to visit a friend (?) and then stated that if you wanted to accompany him all the way to his final destination, Takodana, you would need to cough up the credits. Sadly for you, you didn’t have the money, and the Twi’lek certainly wasn’t about to wait around until you found some odd job that would allow you to pay him. So, dumped on Jakku, you were.

The single redeeming thing about Jakku was that—since nobody in their right mind would stay there long enough to do more than a simple refuel—food and lodging was cheap. The meager amount of credits you had left over from paying the Twi’lek were enough to secure you one hot meal, some rations, and a few nights’ stay at the local inn until you figured out what to do.

That had been three weeks ago. You’d been stuck on this dry hovel for three weeks and things weren’t looking much better. At some point the innkeeper—a nice, old lady whose daughter you supposedly reminded her of—took pity on you and gave you some odd jobs to do around the inn and accompanying restaurant in exchange for food and lodging. So at least you didn’t have to sleep in a tent during the frequent sandstorms. She even let you keep any tips you made while waitressing. The tips were definitely not enough to live off of, let alone buy you passage off Jakku, but they were something.

You entered your room in the inn and faceplanted on the straw mattress with a groan. You had yet another unsuccessful attempt to secure a real job. You had been making rounds between the cantina and the shipyard a few times each week to see if anyone needed a mechanic or help tracking someone down. You weren’t a bounty hunter but you could hold your own in the bounty-hunting industry if you needed (not being a member of the Guild was a plus around these parts). However most people saw your slight stature and immediately decided that you weren’t up for the job, which was equal parts infuriating and insulting. It also didn’t help that you had no access to a ship. 

Back home on Earth, you had been an officer in the air force. You had attended the prestigious Air Force Academy, with the intention of going into aerospace engineering and applying for the flight school. With your determination and skill, you had not only managed to enter the competitive flight school, you ascended the ranks quickly and were on your way to having a very promising military career.

Until you were captured that is.

You were very far away from home. Earth was not merely a few star-systems away. It was about a whole-ass _galaxy_ away. The trip over there took at least two years round-trip, but some of the fastest imperial ships could the full trip in as little as one. However, it required a lot of fuel, resources, and navigation. It’s not as if navigating to Earth was straightforward.

Unfortunately, as humanity started to explore the stars and meet life from other planets, they were also introduced to evil realities of space travel. One of those being the underground slave market. And the market for someone as exotic as a Terran was unfortunately very high. Anyone who was willing to undertake the perilous journey to and from Earth with even just a few Terrans in tow would never have to work again.

Those were precisely the assholes who had captured you. You didn’t know the species of the smugglers who had knocked you out cold and stuffed you into their ship, but they were clearly humanoid and able to hide their features enough to blend into a crowd and fool you—an experienced military professional. Apparently those bastards had been tailing you for _months_ itching for the perfect opportunity to strike. It was almost comical how they managed to nab you.

It had been about two years ago when this happened. You were driving cross-country to your new base, having been restationed. You packed up a U-Haul with everything you owned (which wasn’t much), and decided to drive throughout the night rather than try to stop and find a motel. It would have been a smart plan had you not needed to stop at a gas station for some fuel, coffee, and a snack. The smugglers had managed to sabotage your car while you were in the restroom, and your car wouldn’t start. They had chosen that time to jump you and subdue you. You had fought back valiantly, and you had taken the ear off of one of them with the knife you kept in the glove compartment. But his partner had managed to shove a cloth in your face that was doused in some kind of chemical, knocking you out within seconds. The freaks then sedated you, somehow, for the entire year-long trip back to this galaxy and sold you to the highest bidder.

And seven hells, you had sold for a lot of money. About eight hundred thousand Imperial credits to be precise. Apparently your looks and your unique skills as a career military officer made you quite the hot commodity. Combine that with the fact that you were a Terran and multiple auction attendees were getting into actual fisticuffs over you. You weren’t the person who had sold for the highest price that day (that honor fell squarely to a captured princess of a planet you had never heard of...poor thing had sold for a whopping three million Imperial credits), but it had been the most humiliating and degrading experience of your life.

After about fifteen years of being in the military, that was saying quite a lot.

All this is to say that your escape from Corellia would not have gone unnoticed, and you likely had a bounty on your head the size of Montana. So it was only a matter of time before some credit-seeking hunter sought you out and chased you all over creation.

Thankfully, Jakku was in the middle of fucking nowhere, and news took quite a long time to reach it. The past three weeks had allowed you to get your bearings a learn a little bit more about the galaxy you had been living in for the past year (not including the year’s transit time where you were functionally asleep), and come up with some half assed plan of what to do next.

First thing’s first. You needed to get off this stupid planet and you needed to get your hands on a starship.

.

.

.

.

.

Din Djarin was not having a good day.

His latest bounty was proving to be much more difficult than he anticipated. From Greef’s description of the job, it should not have been anything more than a blue-milk run for him. But sadly this bounty, who had been on the run for a while, wasn’t stupid and had learned a thing or two about evading hunters.

While his target might have been smart, he was still no match for Din. It took Din an extra day than he would have liked to capture him, but capture the bounty he did, and he froze the guy in carbonite immediately upon returning to the Razor Crest. However, the Crest decided at that point that it didn’t feel like starting, causing Din to spend an extra two days (one of those arguing with a mechanic over his colossal prices and the other working an odd job to get the money to pay said mechanic) getting it fixed.

Once he finally arrived back at Nevarro, client satisfied and money in hand, Din was in a bad mood and wanted a job that was actually worthy of the trouble and his skills.

Din entered the cantina on Nevarro, eyes scanning the crowd behind his visor. He knew he intimidated the majority of these rookie (and experienced) bounty hunters, and most of them gave Din a wide berth whenever he went anywhere. Din was not opposed to it at all. He preferred his life of solitude.

“Hey! Mando!” he heard Greef shouting from across the cantina. Din’s eyes snapped towards his agent, and he walked over to sit at his booth.

“How’re you doing, Mando?” Greef greeted loudly, “Heard you delivered your latest bounty ahead of schedule! The client was very pleased.”

Din chose to ignore the compliment. He wasn’t here for compliments.

“Do you have another job for me?” he asked, bluntly.

Greef blinked at the Mandalorian’s shortness. He really shouldn’t have been surprised. Mando was a man of few words.

“C’mon, Mando. You don’t want to put your feet up? Relax a little? Hey, if you’re looking for a good time, I’ve got a friend who runs a nice joint just a few miles up the road. I can introduce you! No need to take your helmet off!” Greef exclaimed, grinning widely.

There were multiple times in his life where Din was grateful that he wore a helmet, and this was one of them. If Greef saw the massive eyeroll Din just gave him, no doubt Greef would never give him a job again.

“No,” Din said curtly, “Do you have a job for me?”

Greef sighed.

“All right, Mando. Have it your way,” and with that, Greef slid a puck across the table.

“A large job has recently come my way in the past two weeks. And when I say ‘large,’ I mean ‘Large.’ Ya know, with a capital L.”

Din said nothing. Greef took that as permission to continue. He pressed the button on the puck, displaying a holo of your face.

“This lovely lady here is a runaway slave from some stupidly wealthy Corellian family. But not just any slave—a very rare, exotic one. Apparently comes all the way from a planet Earth—”

Behind his helmet, Din raised his eyebrows. He had heard of this mystical “Earth,” but he had never met anyone that had ventured anywhere close to it.

“—Anyway, this family really, really wants her back and are prepared to pay handsomely for it. And I thought, why not give it to the best bounty hunter in the parsec? Our dear Mandalorian.”

“How much?” Din asked.

Greef grinned.

“If you bring her back dead, it’s already fifteen thousand credits—”

Din blinked. He wasn’t sure the last time he had ever seen that kind of money.

“—But, if you bring her back alive. Well, man oh man, your reward has gone up to a delicious fifty thousand credits!”

Din released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. A fifty-thousand credit bounty. He had never heard of a bounty that large. Who was this woman, and why did they want her back so badly? Certainly a family this wealthy can just find another highly valued slave?

“What’s the catch?” Din asked, “Nobody is worth that kind of money.”

Greef chuckled at that.

“I can’t really say, Mando. But what I do know is that, well, she doesn’t look like much but she’s apparently had extensive military training and is supposedly a highly skilled pilot. She knows how to hide—the family has no idea where she could possibly be, nor do they have a clue as to how she got off the planet in the first place. Their best guess is that she stole some credits and managed to pay someone to cart her off somewhere and keep their mouth shut while doing it. If you do manage to find her, she’s not going to be easy to bring in. She’ll fight you every step of the way.”

Din looked at your hollow again. It was true, you didn’t look like you’d be much of a threat let alone someone capable of holding your own against an experienced bounty hunter like Din.

“I’ll take it,” Din said, picking up the puck, “Any idea where she is heading?”

“Yeah, the family managed to interrogate one of her friends. Friend finally confessed that she’s headed towards Takodana. Probably to find work or something, but she probably hasn’t made it that far considering she has very little money. But that’s unfortunately all I can give you, Mando.”

“That’s plenty,” Din replied, “What’s my timeline?”

Greef shrugged.

“Honestly Mando, they don’t really care, so long as you find her. So take your time, but not too much time or you risk someone else snatching her for themselves.”

Din rolled his eyes under his helmet again. As if any of these other bounty hunters would know where to start looking for you.

“That won’t be a concern,” Din said shortly, his desire to continue this conversation long since gone. He stood abruptly and turned to walk out of the cantina without so much as a “by your leave” from Greef.

“Good luck out there, Mando!” Greef called.

Din paused for a moment to assess Greef’s expression. No doubt he had plans to screw Din over by sending multiple hunters after you. Din had absolutely no desire to share the reward with anyone. You were his bounty, and he was going to find you.

No matter how long it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, here's the next installment. Enjoy!

Din Djarin was not a fan of working for the Imperials or their associates. But unfortunately, being a bounty hunter meant he had to do what he had to do. Ever since getting back into the Guild’s good graces, Din knew he had to be careful whom he worked for. After all, while Moff Gideon was dead there were still others who would be interested in his Child. He had made a valiant effort, since the events with Moff Gideon, to avoid the Imperials and minimize his interactions with the Guild.

Unfortunately, money was tight and if he was going to continue looking for the Child’s people, he was going to need some funds. And fast. If he could collect on these fifty thousand credits, then he wouldn’t have to work for _months_ and could solely devote his efforts to the Child. But of course the catch was that he would have to return some poor woman to a cruel, Empire-sympathizing family.

Whoever she was, she did not deserve this.

Din may be a Mandalorian and a warrior, but he was still human at the end of the day. He had the capacity for empathy (he would not have risked everything to run off with the Child if he were truly a bastard), and he genuinely felt bad for your plight. But his Child came first and he would do anything for his foundling. And if that meant turning your sorry ass in so he could collect on some credits, he would do it.

Because deep down, Din Djarin was a loyal man. He was incredibly loyal to his friends and those he considered his family. The Child was now part of a small group of people he considered family. Like the Armorer said all those months ago, he and Child were now a clan of two.

Din would go to the ends of the galaxy to protect his clan.

.

.

.

.

.

You felt as though you had struck gold. After weeks of nagging people at the shipyard for work, you finally found someone who was in need of several mechanics for a large repair job and the shipyard was short staffed that day. So that’s how you found yourself waist-deep in wires trying to fix some poorly done electrical patch-ups.

You had never actually worked on a spaceship before, but you could fake it until you made it. To be quite honest, the design of most of these ships was very similar to airplanes back on Earth, and you knew your way around airplanes. You were not really sure what kind of power source these ships used to make it to lightspeed, but thankfully someone else was handling the engine issues. Your job was to manage the numerous electrical failures the ship was having.

The owner of this vessel—some stupid, burly guy whose species you didn’t know—had not taken great care of the poor thing, and so this job was easily a few days’ work. When all was said and done, you’d be handed a stack of a few hundred credits and sent on your way. Perhaps, you thought, if your work was satisfactory enough the shipyard manager would have you temporarily on staff as a mechanic. A few more jobs like this and you’d be on your way to Takodana with money to spare.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

You had just finished up day three of the repair job, and you had completely rewired a large section of the ship. Your work was done, and the rest of the mechanics were finishing up their portions. You walked up to the shipyard master to collect your payment.

“Two hundred credits, as promised,” he said gruffly, passing the bag over, “Not bad for a human.”

You chuckled.

“I appreciate the compliment.”

The man grunted.

“And how long do you plan to remain on Jakku and harass me for work?” he asked. You internally rolled your eyes.

“The moment I can afford passage out of here, trust me, I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Hmmm,” the man responded, “Well then, perhaps I can retain you as a backup should we need more help. If it gets you to leave me alone faster.”

You laughed. This guy was exactly who you were going to turn into when you grew up.

“Well I sure would appreciate it. Thanks for the opportunity.”

And with that, you bagged the credits and started heading back to the inn where you were staying. But alas, the small peace that you had found in Jakku wasn’t to last for very long. You were sitting down at a table in the corner of the inn’s restaurant nursing a cup of tea. The innkeeper saw that you had a long day and gave you the night off from your responsibilities, giving you an opportunity to sit and think about your situation.

You were contemplating how much more money you would need to make to get off the planet when the restaurant suddenly became very still. It was a slow night, with only a few customers scattered throughout, but the lack of conversation was very apparent. You looked up and saw a man, fully dressed in armor, surveying the room from the menacing t-shaped visor in his helmet.

_“Ah shit”_ , you thought, “ _He’s a Mandalorian. This won’t be good.”_

Because of course he was here for you.

Of course.

Thankfully, you weren’t a dumbass and the corner you had chosen was seated next to employee entrance to the kitchen, and it was not easily visible at first glance from the doorway. So to your relief, the Mandalorian bounty hunter hadn’t spotted you and was now making his way over to the counter, but it was only a matter of time before he did. You leaned down as discreetly as you could to check for the sheathed knife in your boot before darting into the kitchen when the Mandalorian’s back was turned.

Leaning against the door of the kitchen, you found the innkeeper, Freya, giving you a puzzled look.

“My dear,” she said softly, “You are not working today, I thought I told you to take the day off?”

You sighed. You didn’t have time to fully explain to Freya the situation nor thank her for her hospitality.

“I’m sorry, Freya, but I think I’ve brought trouble on your doorstep. I need to leave quickly. Is there a more discreet exit out of here?”

Freya frowned.

“What kind of trouble?” she insisted. You sighed. You really did not have time for this. It was only a matter of time before the Mandalorian found someone who recognized you.

“A bounty hunter,” you said, “A Mandalorian one. He’s inside the restaurant. I guarantee you that he is looking for me. I need to leave.”

You took a deep breath and looked Freya in the eye.

“I cannot thank you for your help these past few weeks, but we both knew that my time here would come to an end at some point. But I must ask for your help one last time.”

Freya gave a tight smile. “Name it, my dear.”

You thanked just about every god you could come up with that Freya was in your life. You had no idea how you would have survived without her.

“Do you know where I can go? There’s nothing on this damn planet, and I don’t have enough credits to leave yet. I just need some place to seek shelter that’s far enough away from this hunter.”

Freya thought for a moment before nodding.

“At the edge of town near the shipyard are a couple of speeders you can hire. Have them take you due east to the ruins of the Imperial star destroyers. Those ruins are full of scavengers, bounties, and general scum. It’s not safe, but it will at least buy you some time until you figure out what you need to do.”

You let out a sigh of relief.

“Freya, I don’t know how to thank you for everything. At least allow me to give you some credits for all of your troubles.”

But Freya wouldn’t hear of it. Instead, she brushed some hair out of your face and smiled.

“No, you’ll need those credits for the speeders. They’ll try to swindle you and you don’t have time to broker a deal. Now my dear, there’s a back door just over there. It should take you around the inn and into the street without our friend seeing. I’ll go outside and distract him.”

You let out a shuddering breath and hugged Freya.

“Thank you again, for everything.”

“Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself, my dear. And if you can, come back and visit,” she said, “Now go. I’ll keep your bounty hunter distracted.”

Freya quickly exited the kitchen, no doubt with the intention of talking the Mandalorian’s ear off in a desperate attempt to buy you time. Taking advantage of the time, you quickly snuck out the back door and into the cool desert night. The small town was clearly settling in for the night and people were rushing to get home, so you’d have to be quick lest the Mandalorian spot you.

Falling back on your army training at how to avoid a possible tail, you pulled up the hood of your cloak and began weaving your way in and out of the buildings, trying to find the most indirect route to the shipyard to hopefully confuse anyone who wanted to follow you. You had almost made it too, but alas, luck was once again not on your side. Just as you had entered a dark alleyway, destination clearly on the other side, you heard the telltale sound of a blaster being armed.

_“Well, so much for that plan_ , _”_ you thought darkly, stopping dead in your tracks. You strained your ears, listening for anything and heard some faint modulated breathing. So it would seem that you and your bounty hunter friend were alone. At least there was that...nobody he could call on for backup. You hoped.

“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold,” a raspy, modulated voice said.

_“Think...distract him,”_ you thought, _“Say something stupid...anything.”_

“I’m sure I’m worth more to you alive than dead,” you started.

The Mandalorian didn’t say anything, silently acknowledging the truth of your words. Slowly, you turned around to face him, raising your hands as you went, trying to make yourself appear as less of a threat as you could. To be fair, you didn’t pose much of a threat. You didn’t even have a blaster. All you had was a small dagger hidden in your boot that wouldn’t do you any good unless in close combat (and it certainly wouldn’t pierce that armor).

It didn’t matter though. You were a professional (in a previous life anyway), and you had the training to get yourself out of this situation. So you needed to buck up and figure a way out of here without dying.

Preferably.

You licked your lips, steeling yourself for the incredibly stupid thing you were about to do. But if you were going to go down, you might as well go down fighting.

“You know what, my friend? I think I’ll take the third option,” you said.

You could only imagine the Mandalorian raising his eyebrows at such a ridiculous comment. He tilted his head, studying you for a moment. Good, he was distracted.

“There is no third option,” he said, confidently.

“Oh there definitely is,” you answered cheekily.

_“Oh god what are you doing?”_ the rational part of your brain screamed, _“If you get us killed, I will laugh at you for all eternity.”_

When you got back to Earth, you’d see a therapist for your Gollum-like tendencies, but that day was not today. You straightened your back and stared at the Mandalorian squarely.

“You’re not taking me in at all.”

And with that, you charged forward, screaming. The blitz attack was enough to startle the Mandalorian, give you the opportunity you needed to knock his blaster out of his hand, claim it as your own, and dash away. Unfortunately for you, your friend recovered faster than you had anticipated and was now in hot pursuit. But thankfully, he did not know these streets as you did, so all you needed to do was lead him on a wild goose chase until he lost you or you wore him out.

So you did, zipping through the alleyways, ducking under archways, and making sharp turns around corners. You machinations seemed to work and for a moment, it had seemed you had lost your heavily armored pursuer but the moment you thought about stopping to catch your breath, he seemed to have caught up with you. Thinking quickly, you released the ties of your cloak from around your neck, taking advantage of the headwind that was slowing you down. The cloak flapped about in the wind before colliding right in the face of your dear bounty hunter. You heard a muffled curse as the Mandalorian flailed for a moment trying to get your cloak off him.

The bastard was sadly faster than you gave him credit for. You supposed that he had years of practice at how to move quickly in all that armor. He was gaining on you and the shipyard with the speeders was in the complete opposite direction. But before you could make a course adjustment, the Mandalorian had apparently decided he had had enough of your games and released a grappling hook from god knows where. The hook wrapped around your right ankle sending you tumbling to the ground, quite ungracefully you might add.

Before you could even think of getting back up, you felt another blaster (goddamn this man and his many weapons) being pushed up against your temple.

“So,” he sighed, twisting your arms behind your back, “We’re doing this hard way, I suppose.”

Yes you supposed. And you felt the familiar pressure of handcuffs encapsulate your wrists. Great, you hated these things. There was no way in hell to pick them.

“Although with the price on your head, I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting this job to be so easy.”

Well, _fuck you very much you metal-headed, murdering, sonofabitch._

“Let’s go,” the Mandalorian ordered, hauling your sorry ass up until you were standing upright. You expected to be manhandled back to his ship but the Mandalorian stood there for a second staring at you. It would have been unnerving if the situation weren’t frankly so ridiculous. Here you were, thousands of lightyears away from your home planet, standing in handcuffs after being chased down by a literal knight in shining armor.

Honestly, if the situation didn’t involve sending you back to that Imperial family you left, you’d just laugh at the sheer bullshit of this whole ordeal.

“I think I’ll take this back from you,” the Mandalorian said, retrieving his blaster from where it had been unceremoniously shoved into your pocket.

You decided now was a great time to let your sarcasm loose.

“Hey, that’s not fair. Finders keepers,” you said drolly. You could just imagine the eyeroll the Mandalorian must have given you at that.

“Too bad,” he declared, grabbing your upper arm roughly. “Let’s get this over with.”

Unfortunately, the manhandling you were hoping to avoid had commenced, and he dragged you all the way past the town and towards his ship—

—Which so happened to be parked in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. How long was it going to take you to get to this famed ship of his?

“Damn,” you said after what felt like an hour of walking (when in reality, it was more like twenty minutes), “Where the hell did you park this thing? What’s the point of having a spaceship if you’re not going to park it close to civilization?”

The Mandalorian didn’t say anything, he just continued roughly shoving you in some general direction.

“You think you could kindly let go? I am an ambulatory, adult human who is perfectly capable of walking.”

“And risk you running off? Not a chance,” the Mandalorian said.

“Well it was worth a shot,” you mumbled, and the Mandalorian inclined his head (helmet?) towards you, no doubt regretting the fact that you needed to be brought in alive.

You didn’t blame him. If you were in his position, you’d kill you too.

“So,” you continued after another hour ~~five minutes~~ of walking, “I’m clearly not getting out of this one, but I think I least deserve to know how much I’m going for. What are they paying you?”

The Mandalorian sighed at your question. He clearly doesn’t talk much. You didn’t consider yourself much of a talker, but you were practically a motormouth compared to this guy.

“Fifty-thousand credits,” the bounty hunter said. You gave a low whistle at that. Wow. What a hot commodity you had turned out to be.

Maybe you would have chosen a different career path if you knew that your stupid self was worth this much.

“Yikes,” you said, “I don’t blame you. If I were you, I’d turn me in too.”

The Mandalorian stopped suddenly and stared at you, as if what you said were the most ridiculous thing in the galaxy.

“What?” you asked, perplexed, “I’m serious. I could use that kind of money.”

The Mandalorian sighed again (that seemed to be something he does a lot), but unsurprisingly, he said nothing and continued to roughly push you all the way to your destination. After another few moments, you started to see the makings of a gigantic ship on the horizon. It was unlike any other ship you had seen. Not that you had seen many star ships but this one looked really odd. Kind of like a...

...skeleton?

Oh.

Oh no.

“Shit!” you heard the Mandalorian curse and before you knew it, you were being dragged down the sand dune and towards the ship at a rapid pace.

Not only was the situation bad, it was worse than you thought it was. The Mandalorian’s ship had been completely stripped apart by scavengers, the nasty little devils that Freya had warned you about. Several consoles had been ripped out, leaving live wires sparking in the night air. The Mandalorian’s food and water rations had obviously been taken...and you were pretty sure that whatever weapons the guy carried around (which was a lot) had been whisked off away as well.

Your Mandalorian friend started encircling the metal graveyard that was once a ship and began kicking pieces of scrap in frustration, cursing as he went.

As for you, you decided to pop a squat in the sand and started laughing uproariously, much to the extreme displeasure of your bounty-hunting comrade.

You were stuck here.

On Jakku.

In the middle of bumfuck nowhere with a Mandalorian who just wanted his fifty thousand credits.

Oh this was going to be _interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd really love to hear what you all thought <3 Comments make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Will update this one soon. Come visit me on tumblr @maharani-radha!


End file.
